Resonant tunneling diodes (RTDs) have been used for many years and have been extensively studied. Additionally, quantum mechanical transistors have been the focus of study for many years as well. However, each falls short of providing a next-generation, manufacturable transistor. RTDs can be manufactured with conventional CMOS technology, but do not have the desired properties of a transistor, and known quantum mechanical transistors usually require special (and prohibitively expensive) manufacturing and/or operate under cryogenic conditions (i.e., require liquid nitrogen cooling). Some examples of conventional devices are: Miura et al., “Junction Capacitance Reduction Due to Self-Aligned Pocket Implantation in Elevated Source/Drain NMOSFETs,” IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 48, No. 9, September 2001; Lake et al., “Single and Multiband Modeling of Quantum Electron Transport Through Layered Semiconductor Devices,” J. Appl. Phys., Vol. 81, No. 12, Jun. 15, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,029; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2006/0270169; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2007/0138565; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2007/0272916; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2007/0290265; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2008/0258134; and PCT Publ. No. WO2007002043.